Shadow
by It'sQuestionable
Summary: It's been two years since Marshall's disappearance but Fionna hasn't forgotten. Song AU I hope you'll give it a chance! It's a lot better than the summary!


Author's Note: Trust me, you'll want to read it to the end. Sorry about crappy grammar and punctuation and what not. Oh, and thanks to (I think) for the lyrics obviously.

Disclaimer time: I don't own Adventure Time nor Shadow by Sam Tsui.

It's been two years since Marshall's disappearance from Aaa. It was like he vanished into thin air… unknowingly taking Fionna's heart with him. It wasn't until a week after he left that Fionna actually knew how much he meant to her. Apparently, everyone but Fionna and Marshall knew she was in love with him. As the weeks turned into months, she went through denial over her feeling and Marshall leaving. Yet, she knew deep down inside that she lost someone that could never be replaced. Fionna started to become more distant and depressed by the end of the first year. She still went on adventures and lived her life but her laughter was hollow, her smiles strained, and her eyes dull. Deciding that Fionna needed something else to get into to take her mind off of Marshall, Cake got her a piano and some sheet music. It seemed to do the trick for a while but Fionna would play sad lullabies every time she thought she was alone.

She knew how worried Cake and Gumball were over her so she would try to pretend that the love of her life didn't leave. She had to pretend that the raging pit of sorrow wasn't there. She had to pretend that Marshall didn't even exist. However, her friends always saw through her façade. One day she went to the piano after a particularly rough day. Having gotten good enough to play her own songs, she started with an idea. The small idea turned into a full instrumental piece but she felt like it needed more. So, Fionna closed her eyes and sang the first things that came to mind.

Shadow (by Sam Tsui)

Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything  
No looking back, no more. Not for anything  
This is what you wanted, isn't it?  
Clear it out just like you've never been  
What's a goodbye good for, anyway?

There's nothing left of you to remind me  
But somehow you're still standing behind me

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
When you took it all, you forgot your shadow  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh, oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, oh, oh

Hide all your photographs,  
But I can feel you watching me  
How long does your memory last?  
It's time I ought to be  
Moving on and getting over you  
I bet it looks like I'm not even trying to  
Here all alone, my past on the walls

With nothing left of you to remind me  
So why are you still standing behind me

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
When you took it all, you forgot your shadow  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh, oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, oh, oh

It's always there, too close, too much  
The shape of something I can't touch  
I turn, and find the shadow's grown  
Those empty eyes I begged to stay  
Are watching me from yesterday  
You can leave me, can you leave me alone?

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh, oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, oh, oh

Your shadow, your shadow  
Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything

As the last cord was struck and the last word sung, a single tear trickled down her face. Just as she went to wipe it she felt a cool hand brush it away for her. Looking up she saw Marshall with a sad expression on his face as he said,

"No, Bunny, I forgot you."


End file.
